charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heir Up There
The Heir Up There is the 7th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Piper is distraught when she finds out that her baby daughter has the same orbing power as her part-Whitelighter aunt Paige and worries that it could put her children at risk again as it did when Wyatt was born. Piper decides to get Paige to take Leo to visit the Elders for an explanation and is given an intriguing offer but one that would seriously affect his future with Piper. Meanwhile, Neena has teamed up with a Darklighter who is killing many Whitelighters again, and also kills Vampires but misses the queen for Neena to make some kind of deal with her. Now that she has taken control of the Underworld, Neena has set her sights on the Upper Regions and things are about to heat up! Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt Returning *Kyle Brody *Neena *Horned Demon *Lorna *Rennek Non-Speaking *Melinda Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Nature Enhancement:' Used by Neena to kill Lorna. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Melinda to move a spoon, a pan, a bottle, a jug, and the tablets and chairs in Piper's restaurant. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the objects Melinda had moved. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Melinda to orb Piper and Phoebe outside. Notes and Trivia *This comic reveals the reason behind Leo becoming the sisters' Whitelighter in the first place. *Paige's former boyfriend, and Whitelighter, Kyle Brody becomes an Elder after the existing Elders were replaced. *Previously having to call for the Elders on Golden Gate Bridge, this is the first time we see Paige orb Up there. * This will be the beginning of a new story arc. * This is the second comic to not feature all sisters on the cover. * This is the first time that Leo is featured on a cover. * The cover is clearly inspired by the promo picture of Phoebe and Dex Lawson. * The limited edition cover used a Season 4 promotional picture. * The title, "The Heir Up There," is based on the movie "The Air Up There". It's likely referring to The Heavens, as it was often referred to as "Up there" by the sisters and Leo. * This is the third Vampire Queen to appear on Charmed. * It is revealed that baby Melinda has the power to orb, despite Leo being mortal when she was conceived. * It is revealed that Neena was also Isabel, the witch from'' To The Warren Born who led Charlotte Warren to Eva, the witch who assisted The Charmed Ones in helping Charlotte give birth to Melinda Warren in ''All Halliwell's Eve. * When Paige orbs into the restaurant she says "Extreme Makeover: Restaurant Edition" making reference to the TV show "Extreme Makeover Home Edition" also referenced in the Season 7 episode "Extreme Makeover: World Edition". phoebe and dex.jpg s4group03.jpg Covers Charmed Comic Issue 7.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Charmed b.jpg|Cover B - Rodin Esquejo 378px-I7_-_Cover_B.png 378px-I7_-_Cover_C.png Previews 9x7-Preview1.png 9x7-Preview2.png 9x7-Preview3.png Charmed07Kids.jpg Sketches 444px-Issue_7_sketch_14.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_15.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_16.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_17.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_18.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_19.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_20.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_21.jpg 444px-Issue_7_sketch_22.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_1.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_2.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_3.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_4.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_5.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_6.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_7.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_8.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_9.jpg 447px-Issue_7_sketch_10.jpg 455px-Issue_7_sketch_11.jpg 830px-Issue_7_sketch_12_and_13.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2